freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 152
Motherhood is the one-hundred fifty second chapter in the Freezing series, fifth chapter of Volume 22 and tenth chapter of the Busters Arc. Synopsis Cassandra attacks a female civilian when she attempts to retrieve her daughter from the Pandora. Ouka Tenjouin and Satellizer attempt to interfere, but are easily subdued by Windy May. She then calms Cassandra and convinces her to stand down. In America, Sawatari Isuzu carries out an affair with a married man, who plans on divorcing his wife to be with her. however, Sawatari hides the fact she's not even remotely interested. Later that night, the mistress is approached by two Chevalier Pandora and is taken to meet Radox Phantomheim. Summary Cassandra is approached by a little girl, who points to a toy and wants Cassandra to pick her up. She picks up the girl by her head with one hand, like a basketball, but the little girl is overjoyed. Kazuya Aoi asks his aunt to put her down, but Cassandra refuses, closely hugging the girl. A woman calls out for "Emi," who is the little girl. Emi does not want to get down, but the mother is insistent. Kazuya apologizes on his aunt's behalf, but Cassandra will not release her, gradually tightening her hold. When the mother raises her voice, Cassandra is reminded of a woman who demanded that she return her child. Cassandra takes the woman by her throat and lifts her, causing her to suffocate. Ouka Tenjouin and Satellizer L. Bridget move to attack Cassandra and to save the mother, but Windy May knocks them away and shatters Satellizer's Volt Weapon with a swing of her war-hammer. Su-Na Lee, Lucy Renault, and Teslad silently observe the confrontation, which begins to attract attention. Windy walks to Cassandra and tells her sister that Emi is not her child and that she cannot take her. Cassandra of all people should know how sad it is for someone to have her child taken away. Windy's words surprise Kazuya and reaches Cassandra, who releases Emi to her mother with apologetic eyes. The mother and daughter flee in fear while Ouka tries to console them. The "Legendary Pandora" continue with their outing. In America, a young couple make love in a hotel. The woman is Sawatari Isuzu and the man is her lover Bill. They share a drink after; Sawatari wonders if Bill is alright with divorcing his wife for her. Bill assures her that his marriage has failed and that she is who he wants. They kiss, but Sawatari looks away, detached. Outside of the hotel, Sawatari is approached by two members of Chevalier US. They want her to come with them even though she is not a Pandora. Sawatari steps to a woman's face, asking what happens if she says no, but her speed surprises the Pandora that she deploys her Volt Weapon. Sawatari questions why she would want to fight when she has no Stigmata on her, but complies with their request. Sawatari is called to a private room by Radox Phantomheim. She giggles when she realizes it's an "ex-Chevalier" who has summoned her. Event Notes *Sawatari Isuzu is summoned by Radox Phantomheim. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters